Last Letter
by Helenium-chan
Summary: 'Maaf dan Terima Kasih' Adalah dua kata yang berlawanan Maaf yang berarti penyesalan Dan Terima Kasih yang berarti rasa bersyukur Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu Aku akan berharap kata Terima kasih darimu dan bukan kata Maaf


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto. Terima kasih untuk semuanya semoga suka dengan fic ini. Masih banyak typo dan hambatan lain-lain jadi mohon saran dan kritikan yang membangun ya.

WARNING: fic gaje, feel nggak dapet. Bahasa abal-abal dan yang paling parah, NGGAK JELAS alur dan lain-lain. Tapi semoga suka

 **HAPPY READING**

Ku baca lagi tulisan tangan kekasihku. Kertas berwarna biru yang mulai kusut karena terlalu sering dibaca, menampilkan sederet tulisan rapi yang justru membuatnya semakin menyakitkan.

 _'_ _Maaf dan terima kasih'_

Kalimat terakhir dari surat itu kembali membuatku meneteskan air mata. Seharusnya hari itu aku tak mempercayai ucapannya. Seharusnya aku menatap matanya yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Dia yang tak pernah mampu membohongiku. Kenapa aku dapat masuk dalam kebohongan itu.

 _"_ _Maaf dan terima kasih, Sasuke-kun"_

Kalimat yang sama dengan apa yang ia tulis. Harusnya aku sadar. Sekarang aku hanya mampu tersenyum pahit. Seakan semua oksigen didunia dirampas. Aku merasakan sesak itu. Sesak yang sama, seperti saat aku kehilangannya. Kehilangan kekasihku.

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku membangunkannya. Andai aku bisa. Pasti aku sudah melakukannya. Kenapa kau memintaku membangunkannya? Apa tak cukup menyakitinya? Jangan berkata bahwa kau yang korbannya. Harusnya kau tau Sasuke-teme. Dia kesakitan saat menyakitimu. Dialah korban dari sikap bodohmu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mempercayainya?mempercayai kata-katanya? Kami-sama, kemana otak jeniusmu? Kau sungguh menyakitinya Sasuke."_

Bahkan pemuda kuning itu tau bahwa kekasihku sedang kesakitan. Dia benar dan kau memang sungguh bodoh karena percaya semua kata-katanya. Air mataku mulai menetes di atas kertas biru itu. Tulisan terakhir kekasihku, gadisku dan Hinata ku.

 _"_ _Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini Sasuke-kun. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku ingin bebas darimu. Atas semuanya. Maaf dan terima kasih Sasuke-kun"_

Kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Kalimat yang seharusnya ku anggap angin lalu. Kalimat yang membuatku melupakan bahwa ia terlalu baik untuk dapat menyakitiku. Kalimat yang berhasil membuatku kehilangannya.

 _"_ _Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menghilang dariku. Menghilang dari dunia ku. Menghilang dari sekitarku."_

Tanggapan yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya. Kami-sama, terlambatkah bila aku menyesal?

Kenangan itu berputar. Saat aku datang kerumahnya untuk mengembalikan hadiah yang ia kirim padaku sebelumnya.

Di tengah taman kediaman Hyuuga yang luas dapat kulihat. Naruto dan Sakura serta seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Berdiri mengelilingi peti kayu berwarna putih. Saat aku mendekat semua orang memandangiku dengan tatapan iba.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Dalam peti itu, kekasihku, gadisku, Hinata ku terbaring dengan wajah damai. Ia memakai gaun berwarna lavender dan cadar berwarna serupa. Wajahnya yang damai tampak tirus. Di pergelangan tangannya terdapat gelang hadiah ulang tahunnya dariku.

"Sasuke kenapa kau disini" pertanyaan Sakura menyadarkanku bahwa kini aku terdiam di samping peti yang didalamnya terbaring separuh jiwaku.

"Hinata bangun" seperti anak kecil aku mengoyangkan lengannya berharap ia akan terbangun. "ini sama sekali tidak lucu Hinata." Erangku, kalimat yang seharusnya marah kini justru terdengar menyayat hati. Semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam. "kenapa kau sangat dingin Hinata? Kau sakit? Kau sangat pucat" aku kembali bermonolog.

"Sasuke, Hinata sudah tak ada. Ikhlaskan dia." Kini Naruto yang bersuara. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Kenapa mereka membiarkan Hinata ku kedinginan.

"Naruto, Hinata hanya tertidur. Ia pasti lelah dan kedinginan. Jangan membuat suara yang gaduh kau bisa membuat Hinata bangun" kini aku terdengar seperti orang gila.

"lalu kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau sudah mengakhirinya. Kenapa kau datang dan membuat Hinata sedih dengan keadaanmu sekarang" kata-kata Naruto terasa sangat menyayatku.

"Naruto, tolong bangunkan Hinata. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan memulai semua dari awal" kini aku kembali bersimpuh disamping peti Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku membangunkannya. Andai aku bisa. Pasti aku sudah melakukannya. Kenapa kau memintaku membangunkannya? Apa tak cukup menyakitinya? Jangan berkata bahwa kau yang korbannya. Harusnya kau tau Sasuke-teme. Dia kesakitan saat menyakitimu. Dialah korban dari sikap bodohmu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mempercayainya?mempercayai kata-katanya? Kami-sama, kemana otak jeniusmu? Kau sungguh menyakitinya Sasuke." Kini Naruto sungguh menyadarkanku. Bahwa aku benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Kau sudah membuka kado dari Hinata" tanya Naruto. Aku hanya mampu menggeleng. "Sebaiknya kau membukanya Sasuke. Itu kenangan terakhir yang Hinata beri untukmu" Nasehat Naruto. Dan akupun sadar Hinata sudah benar-benar tak ada didunia ini.

 _Sasuke-kun bila kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah berada di tempat dimana kau tak dapat menemuiku. Semoga saat ini kau sedang tersenyum dan berbahagia. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan_

 _Maaf membuatmu kesal_

 _Maaf mengecewakanmu_

 _Maaf berkata buruk padamu_

 _Terima kasih mengijinkanku mencintaimu_

 _Terima kasih membiarkanku menjadi manusia paling beruntung_

 _Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dengan seluruh hatimu_

 _Maaf dan Terima Kasih_

 _Dari orang bodoh yang begitu mencintaimu_

 _Hinata Hyuuga_

Dan dibawah surat itu aku menemukan syal berwarna biru tua yang diujungnya terdapat inisial S.

"ia begitu mencintaimu Sasuke. Bahkan di penghujung hidupnya ia hanya memikirkanmu." Ucap Naruto.

Dan kini aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa hanya ia yang mampu membuatku begitu merasa dicintai. Dan kini aku sungguh kehilangannya. Kehilangan gadis manis yang amat sangat mencintaiku.

'Maaf dan Terima Kasih'

Adalah dua kata yang berlawanan

Maaf yang berarti penyesalan

Dan Terima Kasih yang berarti rasa bersyukur

Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu

Aku akan berharap kata Terima kasih darimu dan bukan kata Maaf

 **FIN**


End file.
